


Guys Night at Mount Justice

by TH (TornThorn)



Series: When You're the Best of Friends (And Also Super Heroes in Training) [3]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TH
Summary: Robin and KF, and an unwilling (no really, he swears!) Roy dragged along





	Guys Night at Mount Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN 4/6/11

Roy groaned as he held a hand to his aching head and tried to remember what villain he'd been in a fight with that could have injured him this badly. Then, as he shifted and consciously recognized the giant luv sac he was sprawled across, memories of the night before flooded into his brain.

Wally and Robin had shown up at his apartment. (Not that he ever gave them the address, but since when did that stop Rob?) And Wally was pouting and begging while Robin sent Roy that challenging little smirk. The next thing the archer knew, he had been dragged back to Robin's room at Mount Justice for a "guys night".

He had vague memories of a pile of pizza boxes taller than he was, and a certain redheaded speedster diving headfirst into said pile. Then there had been Call of Duty 2, Left 4 Dead, Fallout 3, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Little Big Planet, and some stupid fantasy game that Rob screwed with so that Roy and Wally's avatars kept randomly changing into chicks.

A round of "Never Have I Ever" with Red Bull shots-

("Never have I ever asked a villain if he was ever on "RuPaul's Drag Race'." "Dude! He's the _Rainbow Raider!_ That outfit would have fit right in!"

"Never have I ever almost been sold on eBay by the Joker." "Oh, I remember that!" "I hate you both."

"Never have I ever almost had my secret identity discovered by a pissed off girl scout, _Roy_." "I didn't want the stupid cookies! How was I supposed to know she'd get the rest of her troop to jump me and try to steal my mask?" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "_Shut up, Wally!_")

-ended when the speedster was too hyped up to even _think _about sitting still. He insisted on trying out this ( "supermegaawesomesauce…timesabazillionpluspi…mabobbleheaddollthing…likeahundredtwentytimes…afterIgotboredreallyreally…superdupersupermanandboybored…withthetrashcanandthewielder'smaskandthefullbodysuit… andIwasjustsittingthere…going… andprobablytheuniverse…'causethere…orthattheydidonKrypton…y'know'causethat-" "**SHUT UP WALLY!**") thing that involved mentos and Diet Pepsi. In the middle of the dining room.

As far as Roy could remember, that was about the time he'd given up trying keep up with the younger boys. He had spent the next hour not-quite-passed-out on the lug sac, doing his best to ignore the continued whispersand calculations and giggles. (And, _man_, Robin's disappearing-ninja laugh was _creepy_ when he was plotting.)

Which was why he now listened for the signs of whatever his friends had done.

Sure enough, less than five minutes after he woke up the chaos began, and all the other members of Young Justice burst into the room wearing-

Roy burst into choking laughter at the sight of the four teenagers in copies of his Red Arrow costume.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Batcave**

"You're recording this, right?"

"Heck yes, KF. It's going on the same jump drive as that video that I found of Batman singing 'Am I Blue', and Wonder Woman taking part in that bikini contest, and Superman's address to the Boy Scouts of America where he got interrupted about Lois getting kidnapped, _again_, and he swore, and the whole blow up between Roy and Green Arrow when he thought Hawkgirl was hotter than Black Canary."

"Wait, you got that on tape?"

Robin just raised a scoffing eyebrow at best friend.

And Kid Flash smiled widely and reached for another of Alfred's famous chocolate-and-butterscotch chip cookies.


End file.
